Memories Never Forgotten
by red-rose-priestess
Summary: Kyo and Yuki were once friends and lovers. What happened to make them hate each other so much? Lots of angst and flashbacks moments.
1. Prologue

_This is the prologue...duh...obviously right?lol. This is just setting things up. The whole story doesn't take place in the past. There's just flashbacks. I mean how sick would it be to make 7 year old Kyo and Yuki...just never mind. That's not gonna happen._

**Prolouge**

"Hey rat. What's your name?"

A small boy with orange hair calls.

A little boy with silver hair looks up to see who's addressing him.

"My name is Yuki and I'd appreciate if you didn't call me rat. Your Kyo right? The cat?"

Kyo nods eagerly.

Yuki had heard of him.

In his seven year old mind, that was the coolest thing.

"We can be friends now right? Now that we've met."

Yuki looks thoughtful, then breaks into a beautiful smile.

"Of course Kyo."

The cat was happy.

He too smiled at the rat.

Yuki stands up and grabs Kyo's hand.

"Your my boyfriend now. But we can't tell anyone. If Akito finds out we'll be in trouble."

Kyo nods and walks with Yuki to the garden.

_So what do you think so far? This is my best fanfiction to date, so I hope someone wants to hear more._


	2. Chapter 1

_Here's the first chappo. It has flashbacks like all the chapters are gonna have. Enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

Sixteen year old Kyo, lay on the roof thinking about his first offical meeting with Yuki.

That sweet moment that ended bitterly.

"Kyo-Kun, dinner's ready."

Tohru calls.

The cat reluctantly climbs down the ladder to the ground below.

Kyo thought about the strange day dreams he'd been having.

Memories from the past haunted him almost constantly lately.

_(Flashback)_

_"Yuki I think your cute." _

_Kyo says shyly turning his head from the rat. _

_"I think your cute too, Kyo. I especially your hair." _

_As if to prove his point, Yuki runs a small hand thorough Kyo's hair. _

_The cat blushes. _

_"I like your eyes. They're so pretty." _

_Yuki in turn blushes as Kyo stares in his eyes. _

_The two boys sit in the garden of the Sohma estate, holding hands and staring at each other. _

_Suddenly Akito appears. _

_"What's going on here? What are you doing to my Yuki? WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY YUKI!" _

_He screeches lunging at Kyo. _

_He pushes the smaller boy into the ground pummeling him with punches. _

_Kyo begins to cry, and so does Yuki. Kureno rushes forward and pulls Akito off the cat. _

_"Leave!" He says. _

_Kyo begins to run home as fast as his little legs would take him._

_(End Flashback)_

That moment still gave Kyo the shivers.

Thinking about him and Yuki being so close, made his heart break.

Why did things have to change?

Why did Akito have to be such a bastard and destory the only relationship Kyo had ever treasured.

It was all Akito's fault.

Well mostly.

Kyo's mother had a part too.

It hadn't seemed fair then and it didn't now nine years later.

Kyo entered the dining room and sat at the table.

He was directly across from the rat.

Yuki glared, and Kyo inwardly cringed as he returned the glare.

Dinner was the usual.

Tohru, Shigure and Yuki did most of the talking and Kyo quietly moped.

When he finished eating, the cat slunk upstairs to his room.

Kyo collapses on his bed, and another memory overtakes him.

_(Flashback)_

_Kyo arrived homeout of breath,crying heavily._

_When he closes the door, he stops to catch his breath and tries to stop the tears._

_"Kyo what happened?" Comes a gentle voice._

_Kyo looks up to see his mother's questioning gaze._

_"Akito-He- I met Yuki-we were talking-he said I was- his boyfriend- Akito- out of nowhere- punching screaming- freaked..."_

_Kyo said this all rather fast and in between pants._

_Kyo's mother suddenly looked vivid._

_"You went near Yuki? YOU TALKED TO YUKI AND AKITO FOUND YOU? I KNEW I SHOUDLN'T HAVE LET YOU GO OUT!"_

_The woman roughly smacks Kyo across his face and he falls to the floor._

_"HORRID BOY! HOW DARE YOU!"_

_Kyo quickly gets up and runs to his bedroom._

_He barricades the door and slumps down where he begins to cry even harder. _

_Why was it so bad to be friends with Yuki?_

_The cat falls asleep thinking about how unfair it all was._

_(End Flashback)_

A knock on the door starts Kyo from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He asks harshly.

The door opens and in steps Yuki.

"Cat. Tohru wants us to go to the store with her."

He was giving Kyo a strange look.

"What the hell you lookin' at?" The cat barks.

"Your...uh...your crying." The rat states.

Kyo brings a hand to his face and swipes at his cheeks.

They were indeed wet with tears.

"I-I'm not crying. I just got some dust in my eyes. Besides what do you care."

He offers lamely.

"Um yeah, whatever. We're leaving in five minutes."

Yuki says leaving the room.

Kyo mentally curses himself.

He needed to forget the past,deal with the present and to hell with the future.

_Okay first chapter. What do you think of it? Good, Bad? Let me know. Read and Review please._


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay so here's the next chapter. Hope the people you liked this story like the new chapter. This gonna get depressing just to let you know. Plus there most likely will not be lemon, I've decided. Basically I suck when it comes to sex scenes. I can read them, but ask me to write them and it's like giving a mokey a labtop and saying, "Okay BoBo, write what happened between you and ChaCha." I'm not making making sense. I'm sorry. Good grief. Everyone stopped reading after that...Just read the chapter! Please? Now that your all fearing for my sanity. Don't. It's a lost cause._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Nor will I ever. I am just using the characters and basic story line. This not how the real story goes. It's all in my head.**_

**Chapter Two**

When Kyo walks downstairs, he finds Yuki and Tohru waiting.

"Do I have to go?"

The cat questions.

Yuki gives him a look of death, while Tohru looks disappointed.

"Ah..um..no Kyo-Kun. You don't have to come. I understand."

Kyo couldn't stand to see her sad and Yuki's look was unwanted too.

"No, I'll go." He says.

Tohru's face immediatley lights up.

The cat takes a deep breath to deminish his onslaught of depression.

As the trio walks towards the middle of town, Kyo lags behind.

Yuki kept throwing him dirty looks, and the cat knew it was because of his attitude.

He trully didn't want to make Tohru unhappy.

She was one of the most important people in Kyo's small world.

The other two being Kazuma and of course Yuki.

The cat felt a pain at the thought of yet another memory.

_(Flashback)_

_Two weeks after Kyo's scary encounter, a knock on the door worries the cat. _

_When six year old Haru enters, Kyo breathes a sigh of relief. _

_The ox sits down next to the cat and hands him a note. _

_"It's from Yuki. But it's not much cause he just learned how to write right." _

_The ox gives a laugh and hops up. _

_"See ya Kyo." He says before he leaves. _

_Kyo sits motionless clutching the paper. _

_When he reads it he finds only nine words that looked as if the had been painstakingly written. _

_Meet me next year in the garden. March 1st 3:00._

_(End Flashback) _

"March 1st." Kyo whispers.

"What Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asks.

Both her and Yuki had stopped walking and were looking at Kyo.

"Nothing Tohru."

The cat says quickly.

Yuki doesn't start walking when Tohru does.

He stands there staring at Kyo.

"Did you just say, March 1st?"

The rat questions.

Kyo begins to panic.

He doesn't want to piss Yuki off, by bringing something up the rat obviously wanted to forget.

"Hell no! What's March 1st got to do with anything?"

The cat spits in what he hopes in a convincing manner.

"March 1st is in a couple of days."

Tohru says standing a few feet away from them.

Yuki's eyes narrow and he scoffs.

"Stupid cat."

As they all begin to start walking, Kyo thinks back to how miserable he was that year he waited to see Yuki agian.

Of course he saw the rat at New Year's for about a second.

That memory too was sour.

_(Flashback)_

_"But why do I have to go mom? I never understood why. All I do is let Akito torture me for a moment, then I have to leave. What's the point?" _

_Nine year old Kyo asks. _

_His birthday had been in December and Yuki's in October. _

_Kyo's mother shoots him a look of hatred. _

_"How many times have I told you? Disobeying and questioning Akito is the act of an ungrateful child. The head had been nothing but gracious towards us. He's let us live here in the Sohma estate. He could have put us out on the street like the previous cats." _

_She said the last word with extreme disdain. _

_Annoyed and none the wiser, Kyo allows himself to be pulled to the main building of the Sohma estate. _

_When they enter, Kureno appears. _

_He's only a little taller than Kyo and not too much older. _

_He doesn't glare at Kyo like everyone else does, but instead smiles. _

_"Your to come this way Kyo." _

_Kureno says gesturing to the dreaded hallway. _

_While the parents and other family members gather together to talk about how cursed they think they are, Kyo follows Kureno. _

_When they arrive at the room Kyo has grown to hate, Kureno opens the door. _

_He nods at the cat, who grimaces. _

_Once he walks into the room, Kyo really wishes he wasn't there. _

_Akito sat in the low ceilinged room with no windows. _

_"Kyo come to me. I haven't seen you since March." _

_The little cat knew he should be scared, but found he wasn't "I'd like to talk to you about something. _

_Why did you think you could talk to my Yuki?" _

_Akito asks calmly. _

_Kyo wondered why Akito thought he could call Yuki 'his'. _

_What gave him that right? _

_"Kyo answer me!" _

_The cat looks into Akito's hat filled eyes. _

_"I don't know what your talking about." _

_Kyo says trying to keep emotion at bay. _

_Akito started to get angry._

_"You were talking to my Yuki and I'd like to make one thing clear. He is mine and mine only!" _

_The Sohma God begins to shout. _

_"Do you dare to defy me Kyo? Do you wish to be punished?" _

_Kyo doesn't move or speak. _

_This seemed to only anger Akito more. _

_"Your not listening. HE'S MINE!" Kyo sighs. _

_"Fine. Yuki is yours. We can't be friends. I understand." _

_Akito stops throwing a fit. _

_He looks at Kyo intently. _

_"Good. I'm glad you understand. But to make sure you don't forget,you and your mother can no longer live here. You must move somewhere else. Good-Bye." _

_The cat was dumbfounded as Kureno lead him out of the room and into a smaller one. _

_Someone was apparently telling his mother the bad news and a shriek could be heard through out the whole house. _

_Yuki quickly steps into the room and says, "I'm sorry Kyo. I wish we could still be friends. Please still meet me at the main gate next year. March 1st 3:00. I promise to be there.Good-bye." _

_Yuki gives the cat a little kiss, something Kyo had never experienced. _

_Just then a tall man drags Kyo's hysterical mother into the room. _

_"I hate you. Retched boy. You've cursed me for all eternity."_

_(End Flashback)_

Kyo found himself standing in front of the store.

Yuki and Tohru must have already gone in leaving the cat to his memories.

This most recent one pained Kyo awfully.

The cat had found out why his mother had been so angry.

She had apparently been having an affair with a member of the inner Sohma family who had cheated Akito out of some money.

Shortly after Kyo's mother killed herself, the cat when to study at Kazuma's dojo.

Kyo walks into the store and glances around in search of Yuki and Tohru.

He spots them near the produce and rushes over.

"Oh there you are Kyo-Kun. I wondered where you had gone to."

The girl picks up a bundle of leeks and places them in the cart.

Kyo almost exploded.

The sight of the foul food brings back Kyo's most horrid memory, which also happened to be his secong meeting with Yuki.

_(Flashback)_

_"Kyo where are you going?" _

_Kyo's mother asks._

_"To visit Kagura." _

_Kyo replies trying not to grimace. _

_His mother looks uncertain, then nods. _

_Little Kyo runs as fast as he can to the Sohma estate. _

_When he reaches the gate, he finds Yuki sitting on the Sohma side. _

_He was staring at Kyo through the bars in amazement. _

_"You came." He says. _

_"Of course. Your my boyfriend. I wouldn't forget you." _

_Kyo replies coming to sit in front of the rat. _

_Yuki smiles and puts his face as close to the bars as he can. _

_Then he pushes his arms through too. _

_Kyo comes forward and takes the rat's hands. _

_They sit and talk about how much they wish they could play freely, till a loud crash sounds from the main house. _

_"I have to go Kyo. Akito is looking for me." _

_Sure enough, Haru comes running out a moment later looking frantic. _

_"You'll pay for this Yuki, if you don't hurry up." _

_Yuki looks at Kyo then pulls the cat's hand to his mouth. _

_He places a kiss on one of the knuckles. _

_"I'll see you Kyo." _

_The two boys part with promises to meet the following year on the same day and time. _

_Kyo watches the rat run out of his sight and disapear into the house. _

_When the cat returns home, he's met by a dreadful sight. _

_Kyo's mother hung from the rafter, a make-shift noose around her neck. _

_The house smelt of leeks. _

_She had made dinner before ending her life._

_(End Flashback)_

"Leeks!" Kyo screeches as he comes back to the present.

Tohru jumps then looks sheepish.

"Sorry Kyo-Kun. I'll put them back."

Yuki steps forward.

"No Honda-San. Continue your shopping. I need to talk to the cat."

The rat drags Kyo away to the pet aisle.

"Seems perfect." He sneers.

"Now see here. I've had just enough of you and your strange behaviour. Be nice to Honda-San. She's done nothing to you."

Kyo glares at Yuki.

" I know that. I would never want to hurt here just like I would never want to hurt you."

Too late, Kyo realizes what he's said.

Yuki looked astonished.

"I-I didn't mean that."

Kyo says and then he runs from the store.

How could he say something so stupid.

Yuki would most likely never talk to him ever agian.

* * *

_So there you have it. I want to say something that will most likely be pointed out to me. I think Yuki, Haru, Kyo and all the other members of the zodiac were proably wise for their age. Even at six I see Haru being the same smart ass he is at seventeen. See what I mean? Well Review please. Flames welcome. I just want to see where people sit with this story. _


	4. Chapter 3

_I kinda just left the paragraphs chunky. Is this better for people to read? I know it isn't cool to just change that, but I've gotten complaints from readers in all different stories, saying that the way I was doing it was crap. So yeah. I don't know. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kyo kept running as fast as he could. When he reaches home, he removes his shoes and runs up the stairs. The cat collapses on his bed, and begins to cry. The likes of which he hadn't in years. In fact he hadn't cried since the last meeting he had with Yuki. Or as Kyo had come to call it, the meeting that never happened.

_(Flashback)_

_Kyo at age 13, sat in his usual place at the Sohma gate. His watch read 3:10. Yuki wasn't coming. Not once had the rat missed a meeting. He usually was able to make up an excuse and slip out. Kyo sat there a hour, hoping Yuki would still come. He spots Haru come out of the main building and walk towards the cat. "Hey Kyo. I'm supposed to give this to you." The ox says handing a piece of paper to the cat. He turns and walks back to the house. Kyo watched him and wished he could still live here, just so he could be close to Yuki. He's put up with Akito's torture so he could be with his love. The cat remembers the note and quickly unfolds it. He read:_

I hate you.

I never want to see you agian.

Your just the stupid cat.

-Your rival, Yuki.

_Kyo's heart broke in that moment. As he walked back to the dojo, he made a vow for Yuki's happiness. He would stay as far away from the rat as he could. _

_(End Flashback)_

Kyo began feeling more and more desperate. He searches his room for an empty notebook and writes down as many memories as he can. Perhaps getting them down on paper would get them out of his head. He collapses on his bed in a fit of emotional stress after writing. He falls into sleep and a dream.

_(Kyo's Dream)_

_Kyo found himself sitting in the living room of Shigure's house. A cold breeze brushes his skin as if a window was open. The cat turns his head to detirmine the source of the cold, and finds Yuki walking toward him. The rat was completely naked and was only wearing a grin. Kyo looks down embarassed at the sight of Yuki and finds he,himself is also naked. When he looks up at the rat agian, he finds himself sitting in the garden of the Sohma estate. Yuki stood in front of Kyo still smiling. "Kyo." The rat whispers, then straddles the cat's lap. Kyo shivers at the contact, all too aware of their naked bodies touching. He finds himseld aroused and gasps when Yuki pushes himseld agianst the cat. "Kyo." He whispers agian. Yuki was staring into Kyo's eyes and the cat was breathing deeply. "I love you hair." The rat says and runs a hand through the orange locks. He leans in and gently says, "March 1st." Kyo finds himself in a beautifully chaste kiss with the rat. Yuki pulls away as they begin to become more passionate. "March 1st." He says agian. Kyo watches as Yuki dissolves in a white mist._

_(End Dream)_

Kyo wakes with a start. That had been a extremely weird dream. He finds himseld, aroused and cold. Odd combanation really. The cat realizes the window is open and stands to close it. His door was standin ajar slightly. Kyo remembered closing it before going to bed. In the light from the hallway, the cat spies a folded piece of paper. He qucikly scoops it up and reads:

March 1st, 3:00pm

My secret base.

* * *

_So what did you think neh? I need a couple of good reviews only cause they make me feel good. I'll post regardless of the reviews though. I've decided I'm not that lame.lol. REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 4

_So here's chapter four. I guess there are some readers who DO like this story. There for awhile I wasn't getting any reviews and no hits too. Oh well. That's changed and I want to thank the people who have read and reviewed. Even those mysterious readers that never review deserve a thanks of some sort. Love you all and I'll shut up now._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kyo couldn't sleep the rest of the night. He tossed and turned, thoughts filling his head. All he could really think about, was the note. It had to be from Yuki. There was no one else that would tell him the meet in a garden on March 1st. Unless, Yuki had been forced to tell Akito and now this was some sort of trap. The cat decided to not think so negatively. The next morning (A/N Febuary 28th), Kyo had a some what sunnier dispistion. He climbed out of bed, and partook in his usual morning ritual.

The cat walks downstairs and into the dining room, where he finds the table filled with food. Tohru had certainly worked hard today. He sinks down in his cushion and takes a deep breath. Just then, Yuki walks into the room. He doesn't make eye contact with Kyo and the cat wonders how he should act. Tohru and Shigure enter the room and they all begin to eat. Kyo and Yuki were once agian sitting across from each other. Kyo stared at the rat trying to decipher if the note trully was from him. Nothin about him seemed different. Yuki looks up at the cat and glares. Kyo shocked, quickly looks down and pouts. It couldn't have been from Yuki. Akito really must have found out and now he was attempting to trap him. A memory comes to mind.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey Kyo!" Someone calls. When 14 year old Kyo enters the Sohma estate on New Years finds Haru making a beeline for him. "What do you want?" The ox look taken aback. "Don't be mad at me, just because of Yuki." Haru looks shocked at his own words. "I mean let's take a walk." Kyo nods, knowing they have a moment before Kureno comes for him. The duo walks to the garden. Yuki's garden, as Kyo had come to think it. "I'm sorry how things have happened, Kyo. You know your my favorite cousin. I just wished I'd seen more of you over the years. I hope we can be friends." Kyo who up until now, had been silent, nodded. _

_"Kyo?" Comes Kureno's voice. The cat hops up and turns to face his torture. As he begins to walk, he notices Yuki standing off to the right. The rat was staring avidly at the cat. Kyo sucked in a breath as he takes in Yuki's beauty. He quickly turns away and makes sure to mutter. "Damn rat." It was like Kyo was in some horrible play, where he had to deny himself the love of his life. Kyo risks one more look at Yuki and sees the rat smile. But this wasn't one of Yuki's rare smiles, that outshined the sun. This looked like a sneer and Kyo's mouth drops open. He really does hate me._

_(End Flashback)_

"Kyo-Kun? Kyo-Kun, are you alright?" Tohru asks. Kyo looks up at the girl. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something that happened a long time ago. A friend I lost." The cat was aware of how dreamy he sounded, but he didn't care. Tohru looks apologetic. "I'm sorry about that Kyo-Kun." Shigure smirks, almost as if he knows what Kyo is talking about. The cat hoped to God that he didn't. Hell, for all he knew, the whole family could be laughing at him about his feelings. But as far as they all knew right now, Kyo hated Yuki. He glances up at Yuki and finds the rat giving him a strange look. Kyo looks away feeling weird about holding that gaze. "I'm done." He states before heading for the roof. He needed to think and maybe get lost in another memory.

_(Flashback)_

_Kyo sat at the dojo, trying to endure another boring day. Haru comes up behind him and scares the cat to death. "Geez Haru. You want me to have a damn heart attack?" Kyo asks. Haru smirks. "How many lives you got left?" The cat cracks a smile. "About six I think. So we're good for a while." Haru chuckles, then looks serious (A/N Crikey!). "Kyo, don't get mad and answer me truthfully." The ox pauses and Kyo nods. "Do you love Yuki?" The cat was shocked. For a moment he doesn't speak and sits dumbfounded. "Hello in there?" Haru says running his hand in front of Kyo's face. The cat snaps to attention. "Um yeah. I do. I've loved him since we were eight." Haru nods at Kyo. "Do you want me to tell him?" Without hestiation, the cat shouts, "No!" The ox smiles. "There may come a time where I'll have to Kyo. I hope that's okay." Haru stands up and Kyo, although confused, replies, "Alright." Out of the blue, Haru places a kiss on Kyo's head. "I'll see you."_

_(End Flashback)_

Kyo wondered if Haru ever told Yuki the cat's feelings. A part of him really hoped so.

* * *

_A/N So what did you think of this chapter peoples? I'm sorry It took me a little bit to update. I'm sure you didn't need the update that badly.lol. Review if you will please. _


	6. Chapter 5

_I little late, but here is chapter five. I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Kyo spent the rest of the day in his room, and didn't eat with the rest of the family. Tohru knocked a couple of times to check on him, and Kyo half expected Yuki to come bursting to to reprimand the cat. Kyo told the girl not to worry, and that he just needed some time alone.

That night, another dream ruled the cat's sleep. This one was way worse than the last.

_(Dream)_

_Kyo found himself sitting outside under dark storm clouds. He looks around and realizes he's in Yuki's garden, at Shigure's. Yuki walks up with Akito by his side. The family God speaks. "Kyo. Why is it that you still think you can have my Yuki?" _

_Kyo tries to speak, but finds some unknown force prevents it. Yuki smirks and takes ahold of Akito's shoulders. The cat watches in horror as the rat presses his beautiful lips to Akito's. The sky grows darker and it begins to rain._

_(End Dream)_

Kyo wakes up screaming. He quickly stilfes himself and throws off his sheets. What was that about? Was his mind unconsciously telling him it was a trick? That the note was fake, and that Yuki and himself could never be together?

The cat slept uneasily the rest of the night. When he finally rolled out of bed at 11:30, Tohru was beside herself with worry. "Are you feeling alright Kyo-Kun?" She asks when Kyo emerges from his room. "Ah...yeah. I just had a rough night. That's all." He tells her.

Yuki walks past on is way to his room. Kyo notices the rat never even glances at the cat. Kyo sniffs, trying to keep his cool, and heads downstairs.

After eating, the cat begins to think more clearly. He would just fo to Yuki's secret base, and see what happens. If Akito was there to drag him away for his feeling for Yuki, then shall be it. A memory from last week appears in Kyo's mind.

_(Flashback)_

_Kyo sat at his desk at school, gazing out the window. Haru comes up and says, "Thinking about your boyfriend?" Kyo hisses in anger. "What are you talking about?" That cat quickly glances around the nearly empty room. _

_He finds Yuki sitting two rows back staring at the cat with wide eyes. "Shit!" Kyo swore. Haru spins to look where Kyo had. "Hey Yuki! Didn't see you there. How are you?" Yuki looks shocked. "I'm fine." He says, then goes back to what he had been doing. "Whoops! Sorry Kyo. I think he heard me." Haru whispers. "No shit Sherlock." Kyo snapped._

_(End Flashback)_

Well at least Yuki knew Kyo liked a guy. He just probably didn't know it was him. Kyo was banking a lot on this 3:00 meeting.

* * *

_(A/N So what did you think? Kinda short, I know. But people it's my story, it's already all written and this is how it's going. Okay? Kisses if you review! )_


	7. Chapter 6

_I am soooooo sorry for the late update. I hope you like this chapter, and even though it's short, lots of stuff happens. More angst to come._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six - **

When 3:00 blinked in neon green on Kyo's clock, he left his room and walked downstairs. He quickly puts on his jacket and walks out the door. THe icy cold wind catches him by surprise, and he tries to get his breath back. By the time he reaches the dead garden by the forest, his face felt numb.

Kyo sits down on the frosted grass and concentrates on his breathing. He watches the puff of air appear with each exhale. Three minutes turn into five, which turns into eight. By ten after three, Kyo was shuddering so badly from the cold, he knew it was time to give up. Yuki had pulled some kind of prank on him and Kyo had fallen for it. He stands up on his numb legs and brushes the frost from his pants. When he starts to walk toward the house, he hears a voice behind him.

"Kyo?" The voice sounded breathy and slightly strained. The cat turns back to find a shivering Yuki at the edge of the forest. "I wasn't sure if you'd come, so I hid in the trees. I've been sitting there for nearly fifteen minutes trying to work up the courage to come out. Sorry I made you wait." Kyo shrugs and steps closer to the rat. "Well..." The cat says quietly. "I--I don't know where to start. I have so much to say. I guess first let me ask if you remember our meetings." Kyo nods. "Of course I do. I looked forward to them all year long." Yuki smiles a sad smile. "I'm glad you remember. So I want to ask next, if your still mad at me for what happened three years ago? I did that because I was scared. I realized what we were doing and what could happen. I realized what Akito would do to you. I really didn't hate you. I was just worried." The rat goes silent, and Kyo decides to speak. "So do you still hate me?" Yuki sits down on the cold ground, and Kyo follows suit. "No! Of course not. I never did."

Kyo shakes his head. "Then why have you treated me like shit since I've lived here?" He looks up at Yuki. The rat had started crying and big wet tears wer streaking down his face. "I thought you hated me, and having you so close and not being able to talk with you, was pure torture. I just couldn't wait to get rid of you. But recently Akito told me about his and your bet. I should've just let you win." Kyo abruptly stands up.

"Hell no! What are you stupid?" Yuki begins to sob loudly. Kyo hadn't meant to say that, and now he had made Yuki cry. "Come here." The cat demands sitting back down. Yuki crawls to practically sit in Kyo's lap. The cat reaches his hand out to stroke Yuki's cheek, then brushes the tears away. "I would never want you to willing submit to torture. Especially because of me." Yuki looks into Kyo's eyes. "But Kyo, I don't want anything to h--happen t--to you." Yuki says stammering from the cold. The cat takes his arms and wraps them tightly around Yuki's shoulders, pulling him tighter to himself.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we're never seperated agian. I've missed you too much to let you slip through my fingers agian." Yuki begins to sob again and Kyo find to too was crying. They stay in each others arms a moment longer. Suddenly, they hear Tohru's voice calling for them. "Yuki? Kyo? Akito is here to see you."

* * *

_Sappy and fluffy I know, but don't think the angst is over. They have to see Akito, anything could happen. More ANGST to follow, so look for the next chapter. Review please._


	8. Chapter 7

_Okay chapter seven…not a lot to say. Enjoy! _

**Chapter Seven - **

Yuki and Kyo pull away from each other reluctantly. They give each other horrified looks, run towards the house. When they approach, Yuki goes in first, and Kyo waits a moment outside. The cat was worried. Why would Akito show up here, on today of all days? Generally, the Sohma God didn't come to Shigure's house. Now that Kyo thought about it, Akito usually went out of his way to avoid the dog's residence. Kyo had been standing outside for about five minutes, when he decides he should go in. Leaving Yuki by himself with Akito never seemed like a good idea.

When the cat comes into the living room, he has to act as if he didn't expect to see Akito. But when he finds Yuki sitting next to the evil God, while Akito petted the rat's hair, Kyo couldn't help but want retch. Seeing Yuki actually be Akito's pet, sickened him. Apparently this shows on his face, because Yuki looks away. "Ah Kyo. I haven't seen you in awhile. I hope your not avoiding me." Akito says. Kyo stays silent, not wanting to anger the God. The sooner he left, the better. "Well I've been talking with Yuki. It seems to me something isn't right. Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Again, Kyo stays quiet. He didn't want to hint at anything. Akito might be trying to push the cat's buttons, see what secrets he's been keeping. Unless Yuki had said something. Kyo looks at the rat, but Yuki was now looking everywhere but the cat. "Well I think I need to talk to my Yuki alone so leave my sight." Kyo obeys and walks upstairs. Hopefully Akito wouldn't dare do something to Yuki while in Shigure's house. Then again, this was Akito we were talking about.

After an hour of worrying, Tohru knocks on the door. "Kyo-Kun, Akito-San left, and I've finished dinner." Kyo follows the girl downstairs and into the dining room. When the cat smiles at Yuki, the rat glares and spits out, "What are you grinning about cat?" Kyo, although shocked, assumes Yuki was trying to seem normal in front of Tohru. When she goes into the kitchen, Kyo asks, "Did everything go alright with Akito?" Yuki glares. "Shut up stupid cat. No one talked to you." Kyo's mouth drops open. Now he truly was stumped. What had happened?

_Yee-ah, so what did you think? Review please._


	9. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the late update. Here's chapter eight. Hope this satisfies your cravings.lol._

* * *

**Chapter Eight - **

Kyo lay the roof, contemplating his current situation. What had happened with Akito, that caused Yuki to be so cold. That had to be what had happened. The cat truly didn't believe Yuki would suddenly go from one thing to another. Akito definately had something to do with this. The cat really hoped he hadn't been right with his earlier assumptions, and Yuki wasn't just using him.

Kyo quickly shakes these thoughts. No, Yuki had said he had wanted Kyo to be safe, and that he felt deeply for the cat. Feelings were racing through Kyo at the speed of light. He dozes off and begins to dream.

_(Dream)_

_Kyo finds himself sitting next to Yuki's secret base. He looks around for him love, and spot Tohru running towards him. Her face held worry. _

_"Kyo-Kun!" She says. Kyo looks at her waiting for her to speak again._

_"Yuki-Kun was taken by Akito-Sama. He can't love you anymore. He belongs to Akito."_

_The girl starts to fade, and Kyo was screaming the Yuki wasn't Akito's._

_(End Dream)_

"Kyo-Kun? Wake up." Tohru was shaking the cat from his slumber. "Are you okay?" Kyo nods, then runs a hand through his hair. "You don't look like your okay. There's something on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?" The girl asks

Kyo contemplates this, then shakes his head. "No not right now. But I'll let you know when I'm ready." Tohru nods and smiles. "Okay Kyo-Kun. Let's go inside. It's getting dark." Kyo follows the girl, his head spinning from his dream. It wasn't true. It wasn't.

* * *

_Short, yeah yeah. This was a filler of sorts. The next chapter will be twice as long. I promise. Review please._


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine for you reading pleasure. Bon appiete!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Nine - **

Kyo awakes in a deep depression, the next morning. He didn't even want to get out of bed, and just lies staring at the ceiling.

A loud knock on the door starts him from his thoughts. The door flies open and Yuki walks in.

"Get up cat! Tohru is ready to go."

Kyo rolls away from the rat. "I'm not going to school." He says simply. "Oh yes you are. You can't just miss because your too lazy." Yuki spits trying to dump the cat out of bed.

"Yuki, please just leave me alone. Please." Kyo asks exasperated. Yuki freezes, then walks out of the room.

Kyo sighs and goes to take a shower. He spends the rest of the day watching T.V. When Tohru and Yuki come home, they find the cat on the couch. "How was school?" Kyo asks not directing his question. Tohru answers with a, "Good Kyo-Kun! How was your day?" Kyo decides to answer truthfully. "Miserable."

Yuki, who had been standing in the room observing the scene, frowns. He looks at Kyo, then turns and runs up the stairs.

Kyo sighs heavily, and follow the rat up the stairs. He wanted to talk with Yuki, and ask if the cat had really just imagined it all. But Kyo still had quite a bit of pride, which wouldn't allow it. Yuki's affections hadn't diminished Kyo's stubborness either. When the cat walks down the hall, Yuki emerges from his bedroom. "Stupid cat. What do you want?" He spits out harshly. "I live here too." Kyo replies solemnly, ducking into his room.

This was the most difficult thing he'd ever encountered. He'd lost Yuki twice now. Why was this happening? Did the rat really not love him anymore? It had seemed real and heartfelt out in the garden. Nothing made sense. So Yuki had flat out lied?

Heartbroken pain surges through the cat's veins, and mixes with determination.

Kyo turns and walks out of his room, and back down the hall.

He pounds on Yuki's door and the rat answers with an air on annoyance. "What do you want?" He asks. Kyo pushes his way into the room and replies, "An explanation." He catches the strange glint in the rat's eyes, which quickly narrows on Kyo.

"What are you babbling about?" This only makes Kyo more angry. He steps towards Yuki, who backs against the wall. "Oh I think you realize how unfair it is." Kyo takes a couple more steps forward, as his love cowers slightly. "No, I don't, and I want you to leave, stupid cat." So they were still under those terms uh?

The cat walks so he is very close to the rat, their bodies almost touching. Kyo places his hands on either side of Yuki's head and looks straight into the souful violet eyes. "I want you to tell me how you truly feel about me. If you tell me that you never cared for me and it was all a hoax, that I waited for years for you to tell me you cared, and that it was all a lie. If you tell me that, I'll walk straight out of this room, and never so much as look at you. Ever. Agian."

Fear flits across the rat's face. "W-what are you talking about?" Kyo slams his palms agianst the wall. "Fine then. Later." The cat turns and walks toward the door. He glances over his shoulder and says, "I love you Yuki. I thought you knew that. Too bad you don't seem to care."

Kyo barely amkes it to his room, before he breaks down and cries.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so there you go. Another chapter. There are only three left, so I shall try to update more quickly. I wanna get this done so you can all read it.lol. Review please._


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter ten. Order up!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Ten - **

The next day Kyo, depressed though he was, felt determined to not seem vunerable.

As much as the cat loved Yuki, he was still very upset about what had happened. Deep within his heart, Kyo still had hope that the rat was just scared.

Kyo takes a shower and quickly dresses. When he arrives downstairs, he finds Tohru making breakfast.

"Good morning Kyo-Kun. Are you feeling better today?" The cat nods. "Yeah I'm fine." He sits down at the table, just as Yuki walks in. Kyo steels himself, and doesn't even look up. He had to prove himself. After finishing him breakfast, Kyo quickly hops up and leaves the room. He mutters a thanks to Tohru before scampering upstairs to get his stuff.

Moments later, he steps outside to wait for Tohru and Yuki.

When the duo comes out, Kyo walks next to Tohru, with Yuki on her other side. Things seemed to be back to 'normal'. Only now, Kyo wasn't pining after Yuki, he was mad. The rat had no right to play with his emotions like that.

As they approach the school, they spot Hanajima and Uotoni. Tohru apologizes and runs ahead to talk with her friends.

Kyo and Yuki stood by themselves a moment, before Kyo begins to walk agian. He doesn't have to look back to know Yuki was following rather closely. This fact gives the cat a small shiver of emotion.

Why did he have to love the rat? Why was everything so complicated? It wasn't fair that Yuki could care less about Kyo, yet the cat couldn't stop thinking about the rat.

When they arrive at the school gates, Kyo walks straight to the boys restroom. He felt to overcome with sadness and needed to be alone before class. Luckily he finds the restroom deserted and just as he goes into a stall, the bell rings.

So what if he was late. He heart had been broken, and he had a right to cry. So he does. Kyo breaks down into heart wretching sobs and tears spill down his cheeks. Amongst the tears, Kyo mutters Yuki's name.

The thought of anyone coming into the bathroom strikes him, and Kyo tries to halt his emotions.

He quietly opens the door to the stall and is met with a shocking sight.

There stood Yuki, with tears of his own streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Kyo." He whispers breathlessly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so i'll have the last two chapters up within the next two days I imagine. I want to finish.lol. Reveiw please._


	12. Chapter 11

_Second to the last chapter folks. Kinda sappy, and I'm sorry if you find it rushed. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven - **

To say Kyo was shocked, would be an understatement. The rat's face was streaked with tears and he looked like he would collapse.

"I'm sorry Kyo." He mutters before he starts to fall.

Kyo catches him and stares at Yuki's pale face. Kyo puts a slightly shaky hand on Yuki's forhead and find he's burining up. Trying to not panic, he scoops the rat up in his arms and begins to walk to the nurse's office.

Suddenly he stops, he couldn't take Yuki to the nurse. He would transform.

Kyo was about to go call Hatori, when Yuki's eyes flutter open.

"Kyo." He says quietly.

"Come on, let's get you home." Kyo says walking with Yuki bridal style out of the school gates. The walk home was difficult, and silent.

"Kyo, you can put me down now. I think I can make it home from here. Kyo stops, and looks sheepish. "Yeah sorry."

Yuki shakily steps down, and Kyo makes sure he had his balance from drawing his arm back.

They walk in silence until Yuki speaks.

"Listen Kyo, I'm sorry. I-I do love you. Can I explain something?" Kyo nods and the rat continues talking. "Akito. It's all Akito's fault. He threatedned to hurt you if I didn't tell you I hated you. But I couldn't stand it anymore. When I heard you crying, I realized I'm hurting you now. I-I love you Kyo, and I always have."

The rat goes silent, and Kyo isnt' sure what to say. It was Akito's fault? It really was and this wasn't another lie to trick him?

"Yuki, I can't trust anyone or anything anymore. So you must forgieve me when I say it'll take time before I can say I believe you."

Yuki looks up into Kyo's eyes and the cat nearly melts. "Okay Kyo. But can I do one thing?" The cat shrugs and before he realizes it, the rat was kissing him. The sensation was enough to expell Kyo's soul from his body. The kiss was sweet and chaste, yet filled with nearly 10 years of passion and love.

When they pull bacl, Kyo doesn't want to open his eyes. This had to be a dream. No way could this be happening.

"Kyo? Look at me." Yuki whispers and the cat opens his eyes. The rat's beautiful eyes gazed into his own. "I will love you forever and I'll no longer hide that. Akito be damned. I won't let him hurt you."

Kyo was stunned. None of this man sense. "Yuki you the one that needs protecting. Not me. I always suspected Akito did horrible things to you. and I wanted to save you. I was just a coward." They embrace and whisper words of sorrow and hope. The Kyo remembers Yuki's fever.

"Yuki how did you get sick?" The rat looks up in embarassment. "I couldn't sleep last night after what happened. Oh Gods how I just wanted to tell you what was going on. I guess I should've."

Kyo shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. Let's get you home. We can talk later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Epilouge next and that's it.lol. Obviously._


	13. Epilouge

_Last chapter ya'll. Enjoy!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Epilogue - **

When they arrive at the house, Kyo helps Yuki into his bed. He turns to leave, and is suddenly pulled doen onto the rat.

"Stay with me." Yuki says. Kyo grins, then removes his jacket. He crawls under the blankets with his body pressed agianst Yuki's, and realizes how little self control he truly has.

He wanted to ravish the living day lights out of the rat. Then remembering Yuki's fever, Kyo takes a deep breath.

"Kyo what about Akito?" Yuki asks quietly. The cat ponders this. What could they do about the Sohma God?

"Well I guess we'll just try to go along as normal. I'm not sure what he made you promise exactly but, we should try to make the best of it okay?"

Yuki nods then grows quiet. A moment later, the rat's breathing becomes soft and Kyo realizes he's asleep. He decides to take in the beauty before him.

Yuki's pale skin was flawless and the silver-grey hair cascaded across his brow. The beauty awed the cat. He didn't feel worthy of such a gorgeous creature.

Gently, he leans closer to the rat's ear. While running a hand through Yuki's soft locks, Kyo whispers, "I love your hair."

The rat stirs and furrows his brow in an adorable way. Without opening his eyes, Yuki says, "That's cheesy you stupid cat."

Kyo chuckles lightly.

"To me that's memories never forgotten."

_--Owari--_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That's the end of this story. I may write a sequel to it, if enought people want me to. But it won't happen too soon. I have a lot of stories going right now. Review please and thanks for reading. -Rose_


End file.
